The Blooming of Kurosaki Haruno
by Drama Addiction
Summary: Kurosaki has not always been alone. She was once treasured, important. That's what makes it harder. But it's okay. Goodbyes are easy. She's always been good at goodbyes. Sasuke Uchiha Mini-Series.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. If I did, I would probably not be on here. XD

Kurosaki Haruno. That's me. My name does quite fit me. Instead of getting a name such as "Sakura", signifying my parent's love, I got the un-wanted end of the deal. The Cherry Blossom and the Black Blossom. How ironic. They thought I couldn't hear them whisper about me at night. The way they smiled at Sakura, the way they stared at me. I could read their gazes. Their looks were that of abject fear. I may not be educated in this kind of stuff, but that is _not_ the way you look at your daughter. That's why I left. And now, I have to go back. I sighed and looked into the mirror before me. My soft pink hair cascades down to my knees, staying effortlessly pin-straight. My bangs cover my left eye, them flowing right into my hair. That was normal. My eyes, however, were not. Instead of being born with the normal, sea green eyes of the Haruno clan, mine were black. Not onyx, not gray. Pitch dark black. Or, as I see it, the absence of light. That's me. I shook my head, trying to keep away the long dead memories. I had never been one to reminisce. I grabbed my pack and once again gazed into the full-length mirror. My face was softer and smaller than Sakura's, it shaped like a heart. My skin pale, so very pale. I'd been told I was beautiful, and yet I've been told I was a heinous creature. Irony at its best. I shook my head again; going back to Konoha was really taking a toll on my mental heath. _But I can't runaway forever,_ that's what Kyo had told me. My eyes watered at the mere mention of his name. I rubbed my eyes, and then glared right into my black orbs. _You are heartless._ _You do not cry .You are strong. Crying is for the weak. Crying is for _them_. _You stared at your reflection, unwavering as you stared down the person in the mirror. I hate that person. _Come now, Saki, don't dawdle._ He was the only one who ever called you Saki. Or even Kurosaki, for that matter. You were always _that girl_ and _her_. Now you would be _her_ again. You pulled down your frilly black dress, the white under layer coming out. It was sleeveless and laced up at the front, showing bits of white where there were no ribbons. Your shoes were not sandals, but thick Mary Janes with black ribbons going up to your knees. Not necessarily normal ninja attire. But you were not a normal ninja, were you? Time to go. You turned and walked to the door of your motel room. It looked as if no one had even stayed there in the first place. You were, _unnecessary_. You turn and exited the room, not once looking back. Goodbyes were easy for you, you were used to them. What you hated were Hello's. You turned and quietly left the Inn, not wanting to wake anyone at this indecent hour. You were polite. That's how you'd been raised.

You were born in Konoha, as was your baby sister, Sakura Haruno. You were six months older. At first, you had been a celebrated child, the first of your parents. Your family lavished you with attention. _"Oh, what a pretty baby,"_ they would coo. Then came Sakura. With her big smile and pretty green eyes. How they adored her. You were left in the dust, continuously left to yourself. _"Mama,"_ you would ask, only to be acknowledged with a _"Not right now, Kurosaki."_ Pretty soon you were ignored completely. You were desperate for attention, a monster created by loneliness. When you were finally old enough to understand Ninjutsu, it evolved into what you might call, an obsession. You would practice and practice, alone of course. You could do amazing things that others in your clan could not, a Kekkei-Genkai inherited from your grandmother. You could control ice. It came to your bidding with just a thought from you. You could make water freeze on contact, or even from several yards away. You saw this as an opportunity to gain attention. One day you showed your father, and he was impressed. So you kept showing him, and then showing your mother. You could entertain your entire clan with your many talents. But then, it changed to fear. You were showing the clan how you could freeze an entire tree, but a drunken man stumbled in front of you and was frozen. Frozen to _death_. You were three. The clan started to shun you for your strange powers. So you left. The only friend you had was a boy called Neji Hyuga. He was also shunned for being born to a lesser branch of his clan. You still left though, after all, goodbyes have always been easy for you. You've always been used to them.


End file.
